1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors. In detail, the present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) electrical connector/socket.
2. Background of the Invention
CPU sockets are widely used for establishing electrical connection between CPU and a printed circuit board (PCB)/motherboard. Therefore, CPU sockets are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs execution of programs. Several types of CPU sockets are available with different structures. For example, type of Pin Grid Array (PGA) socket, which is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,409 issued to Liao on Dec. 16, 2003.
A PGA socket generally comprises a base, a moveable cover mounted on the base, an actuator arranged between the base and the cover and a plurality of contacts received in the base. The base defines a plurality of passageways and the cover defines a plurality of through holes corresponding to the passageways. When the PGA socket connects the CPU to the PCB, the CPU is disposed upon the cover with its pins inserted into the through holes of the cover and the passageways of the base. The pins will contact with the contacts after a movement of the cover under a force from the actuator.
As known to all, the contact of a PGA socket generally comprises a pair of arms received in the passageway of the housing; thus a PGA socket is hardly to provide a high-density layout of the contacts because of the contact received in the housing requiring a large cavity.
In view of foregoing, a new electrical connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.